Comey Statement for the Record
On June 6, 2017, former FBI director James Comey submitted for the record a written statement to the Senate Intelligence Committee. The great minds of FARK set out to discuss this historic document. As the thread progressed, new revelations were discovered. This page is the official FARK statement submitted for the record to the Internets. Fark Thread # Farkers' Independent Research * an echo broke out in one FARKer's post * still another FARKer posted the entire thing transcribed for easier quoting (part 1 of 2, part 2 of 2) * one intrepid FARKer posted a collection of past statements made by a variety of conservatives supporting Comey * "Anything's impeachable if you're brave enough." * unerasable fan fiction * a well-known FARKer is on the verge of something New Revelations * another FARKer posted several excerpts: #1, #2 * then it started in earnest: ** March 19, 2017 ** March 18th phone call #3 ** March 18th phone call number I forget ** March 14 ** March 13, 2017, 10:15 PM ** March 30 Phone Call ** March 14th, 10:27 pm ** January 29 Oval Office Meeting ** May 23 Dinner ** Feb 14 White House dinner The Last Time James Comey Spoke With President Trump * Several "last conversations" were discovered ** undated final encounter ** another last time Comey spoke with President Trump ** and a song was added to the Congressional record ** another last time in homage to great literature ** another last time another homage to great literature *** a repeat of that one last time ** the last time is proving to be quite poetic ** the last time as Catch-22 *** the last time and what justice is ** the last time in Casablanca ** the last time with that "all-destroying but unconquering whale" ** the last time, Christmas Eve 1988, at Nakatomi Plaza ** the last time with Marc Laidlaw and the Internet *** alternately ... ** the last time, COPYRIGHT 2017 WWE ** the last time "back in Saigon" ** the last time (uncertain) *** the last time at the Waystone Inn ** this last time may not recover ** one last time to Vegas ** the last time as prelude to Apocalypse *** the last time without feeling... without passion... without judgment *** the last time before the breaking point? *** the last time with a frangrant morning breeze *** following the last time ** the last time a quick errand ** the last time inspired by John Oliver and another piece of classic literature ** the last time was all mimsy and mome *** the last time with an added modern verse ** the last time with the extraterrestrial Time Lord ** the last time with ... stuff ** the last time before immurement ** the last time in Shawshank ** the last time with a prankster ** the last time and the difficulty of walking through parking lots ** the last time and the difficulty with homonyms ** the last time and a little Vonnegut ** one FARKer shares a hand written memo ** the last time with a Biercean inhabitant *** the last time with a lost man ** the last time waiting with a guy named Vladimir ** the last time before the big sleep ** the last time with an offer of sausages ** the last time and a Shakespearean surrender ** the last time with a little Tolkein ** the last time in the worst toilet in Scotland ** the last time the forces of nature will be meddled with ** the last time without mercy ** the last ... time. To. Pay. Final-respects ... *** the last ... time. Not-on-your-life. I'm ... here-to-fight. ** the last time with the pig's head ** the last time has what plants crave ** the last time in the desert, boundless and bare, the lone and level sands stretched far away ** the last time through a rabbit hole ** the last time costs the same as in town ** the last time with a famous cat ** the last time as told by a famous family ** the last time on the streets of Whitechapel at night ** the last time riding a camel ** the last time down in twelve minutes ** "So it's come to this" ** the last time is never too late